Rwby: A New Moon
by Ruby-Rose117
Summary: What happens when one incident changes the lives of four people, forever (White Rose(Ruby x Weiss) and Lotus Arc(Jaune x Ren) ships.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby's POV**

It was supposed to be just a routine scouting mission in the Emerald Forest, supposed to be. Once we found the Grimm nest everything just went to hell. Weiss was busy trying to keep from if herself with her glyphs, Yang was surrounded on all sides, and  
/Blake was trying to slice her way to Yang. Me I was chopping up Beowolves like it was paper, but I got cocky. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with a Beowolf butting into my shoulder.

"Ah". I screamed as the teeth sunck in to my shoulder.

"Ruby". Weiss yelled as she sprinted over here"Yang call a Bullhead we need to get Ruby out of here."Wiess was to angry to comply. By the time the bullhead got there, not a single beowolf remained.

* * *

 _Later, medical wing._

"Ruby are you all right" was what I heard as I slowly woke up." Yang please it was only a bite. Nothing I can't handle". I replied as Yang continued to look worried."we thought you were going to die". Blake said as she started rubbing Yang's back to calm  
her down. 

" you should have been more careful, dolt." Was Weiss' response." Sorry Weiss," was all I could manage to say as she proceeded to hug me." Please don't do that again, ok." She said behind tears of joy. I smiled as I hugged her back," don't worry Weiss,I'll  
be more carful. For you," I replied as we continued to hug. If only I knew what was to come.

I was discharged from the medical wing in the morning and was on my way back to the dorms to get ready for class.

 _Combat class_

" First up Ruby Rose vs Carden Winchester." Goodwitch called. I slowly made my way down to the ring. As the match started all I felt was pain as Carden's mace kept meeting my stomach. I doubled over in pain as soon as it happens.

' _I could always help you'_ a voice in my head said.

'How' I asked it.

 _'You could use the gift I gave you'_

' what gift'

 _'You'll see'soon enough'_ all it said. As soon as I heard it, all I felt was pain in my spine and skull. I blacked out shortly after but not before I heard her.

"RUBY!". Was all Weiss said. Before darkness took me.

 _Hospital wing_

"Ugh". I said as concisnus slowley returned.

"She awake".Yang yelled as soon as my eyes opened.

"We're so glad your okay'. Jaune said

"Gave us quit the scare there, Ruby". I heard Blake say from behind Yang.

"Why am I in the medical wing". I asked curious as to what caused this.

"I'll answer that" said Dr. Grey and she came out of her office.

"What's the last thing you remember, Miss Rose". She said. I thought for a minute, last I remember is the fight with Cardinand then...

"A lot of pain". I answered. Which was true technically.

"Okay then Miss Rose, I do have some news for you. But please save all quiestions till I'm done.". I thought for a minute. What could be so bad, I felt fine."okay, sure". Was all I said." We'll Miss Rose it appears as if you have, spontaneously, become  
/a faunus. A wolf faunus to be exact". She said as I fell back onto my pillow Inshock."...h...how". I maneged to get out as I stutterednervously." Well the ears and tail are the dead give away. But unless you have always been a faunus in secret,  
/than you have indeedbecome a faunus.

"When can I leave". I asked as I wanted to get back to the dorm and huddle in my bed-fort." All Miss Xiao Long has to do is sign here and your free to go." As Yang signed the release from I slowly got ready taking in everything that happened. My

new tail twitching as I thought.

* * *

 **so that is chapter one and what do y'all thing. Also I do not own Rwby it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, my he Rest In Peace, and my we keep moving forward. So anyway please leave comments about what I could have done and added and what I should have don't to make it better.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER Sorry

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I would like to make a few things clear.**  
 **  
**

 **1\. I am writing this story for fun so there will be grammar mistakes. Don't get worked up about it please.**

 ****

 **2\. I will be trying to upload a chapter weekly.**

 ****

 **3\. If anyone has any ideas to help the story just PM me and I'll probably do it.**

 ****

 **Until then enjoy summer break.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Rwby.**

* * *

 _Hours before Ruby wakes up._

**Jaune's POV**

"So what are we suppossed to do again." Jaune asked as he and Ren started getting the supplies they needed.

"We need to create a new healing dust. We can use any dust we want as long as what we make works." Ren said as he looked at his boyfriend. The had been dating in secret for months. They were going to tell there team at first, but thought it best not to.

"Ok, so what dust do you think we should use. Fire, ice, this weird pink dust?" Jaune said as he started pulling vials out of the supply closet." Pink dust?" Ren questioned, wondering what it did.

"Yeah, there's a lot of it in here, looks untouched." Jaune replied as he picked up a vial to show Ren. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with the pink dust covering him, and Cardin laughing as he walked past. It was obvious Cardin pushed  
Jaune

down and caused the vial to spill on him, but professor Free didn't notice, as usual.

" Hey Arc,why are you glowing? Does it have something to do with your locked semblance?" Cardin asked as Jaune started to glow a bright pink and white. Suddenly there was a blinding light and where Jaune once lay, there was a girl. Long blonde hair,  
/sky-blue eyes, and a hight to rival Weiss' shortness.

"Hey Cardin, who's the chick?" Sky asked as he walked over to his leader. Ren quickly picked up Jaune and carried her to the medical wing to see what happend.

* * *

 _Medical wing_

"Well there is good news and bad news for you, Mr. Arc." Dr. Grey said as she came back to where Jaune and Ren were.

" it seems that the changes that have happend to your body are permanent, for the foreseeable future." She said as Jaune stared in shock at what she had said. Ren quickly walked over to Jaune and hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"It's ok Jaune, we'll get through this together." He said comfortingly." Do you still want to be with me." Jaune asked nervously, her voice ridding in pitch occasionally." Of course, nothing will ever change my love for you. Thought we will have to explain  
/how this happened to Nora and Pyrrha. Not looking forward to it."Ren said as he continued to hug Jaune."oh gods, Nora's gonna tell everyone she meets once she learns what happend."Jaune said." Well we can deal with it when it happens, let's head back  
/to the dorm and get some sleep. It's been one hell of a day." Ren stated as the left the medical wing." Sure has been one hell of a day." Jaune said as she continued to hug her boyfriend. Little did they know there lives were about to get a lot more  
/interesting.

* * *

 **ill make another longer chapter next time**


End file.
